


Shitpost: Watersports Sonnet

by swords_scripts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Fsub, Iambic Pentameter, Meta, Other, Piss Play, Poetry, Punishment, Sonnets, Watersports, Wetting, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: Not a script. Written for a dare (challenge set by YourGalMuncher)
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 6





	Shitpost: Watersports Sonnet

Please, Mistress, please! I really need to go!  
I can’t hold on much longer – Mistress, please!  
I feel so full, I’m aching down below  
Oh God. Oh help. Oh fuck! Oh no! Ah! [pees]  
It’s coming! Help – I don’t know what to do!  
It’s through my pants and running down my thighs  
There’s just so much! [add squeaks and whimpers too]  
I’m sorry that I failed you, Mistress [cries]

You have the perfect punishment for me?  
I’ll take it Mistress! [grovel on the floor]  
You want – you want to drench me in *your* pee?  
Of course. I only want to be your whore  
Who drips with your pee, sitting in my own  
It’s so warm! Thank you, Mistress, thank you! [moan]


End file.
